It's My Fault
by bludanzer
Summary: One Shot. Shori --Shane & Cori-- . Shane meets a fan named Cori, etc


She stood there in the beige tinged hall way

_She stood there in the beige tinged hallway. Her curly light brown hair pulled into a half up half down pony with her curly bangs hanging into her big green eyes. She looked concerned, and hurt. She wouldn't say anything she just shook her head while looking into my eyes as the hallway got darker, and she backed away. The lights went out and the hall way was bright again but she was gone. I searched in a panic. "Cori" I yelled._

I woke up in a sweat, my heart beating rapidly. This was a reoccurring dream since that night three years ago. I had not seen her since that night. If I could have or would have just let her friends chill with us, they would not have gotten in that accident that night.

"He woke up again screaming in the middle of the night." Nate complained from across the table.

"Nate shut up" I said sternly.

"Shane calm down" Jason muttered from next to me. This was breakfast with the band. We were in well, I think we are in Utah, but I have no idea anymore.

"So I talked to Cori she's coming to our concert tonight, I got her a backstage pass" Jason said. My eyes got big, and a lump appeared in my throat. That meant I'd have to see her. I suddenly felt sick, and ran from the table.

"Shane what's wrong" Nate asked, as he and Jason sat next to me. I just shook my head. I had not mentioned anything to them or anyone since it happened.

"What is wrong with you, Shane I thought you would be excited about Cori" Jason said.

"How could I be happy? She hates me and it's all my fault," I said putting my head in my hands.

"what's your fault" both Nate and Jason asked.  
"Everything" I mumbled

"Shane what are you talking about" Jason said.

"I guess I have to explain," I said as I took a deep breath as every detail of that night flooded my thoughts.

"Well after the concert the last time we saw Cori, her and her friends wanted to hang out with me, but you guys where going out somewhere. I said no so it could just be Cori and me. After about an hour of Cori and I, sitting and talking Cori's phone went off and she answered it. Tears came to her eyes as she muttered a few words something the line of 'are they ok' and than 'ok thanks' than she hung up and looked into my eyes. She than shook her head. 'Shane' she muttered, 'I have to go' she said as she quickly stood up and started towards the door in practically a run. I followed her and stopped her at the door. 'Cori what's wrong' I said she looked at me, her face hurt and concerned. 'Shane my friends they got in a wreck. They all got hurt' she said her voice cracking. I than followed her into the hall, and I called her name as she walked away, and that is when she turned to me and shook her head. She than looked deep into my eyes. She looked concerned and hurt. Than the hall seemed to darken, and that is when the power outage happened, it was only a few seconds and when the lights came back on she was gone. It was my fault that her friends got into that accident. If I just would have just let them all hang out with us," I said.

"Shane it's not your fault" Nate said.

"Yes it is I was selfish I only wanted me and her time," I said throwing my fists down but I left my head hanging there

"Shane it's normal to want to hang with a girl especially with you and Cori," Nate said. "Nate me and Cori aren't happening" I said looking at him.

"Only because your to damn stubborn" Jason muttered under his breath.

"Shane if you would just grow up and get over the fact that..." Nate started, but I cut him off.

"Nate it's not me, Cori said we couldn't be. I know it has been three years but I doubt she'd change her mind. Especially after it being my fault that her friends got hurt or maybe even killed" I said. As I got up and walked away from them. I thought about that night. We had talked and close to when the phone rang. I had asked her out on a date and she said no, and that we could not be I was about to ask her why when her phone went off. It was probably why I had not talked to her in 3 years I was scared she'd still be mad at me for what happened for everything.

CORI'S POV

"I can't believe your making me do this," I muttered as my friends locked me in the car. Lets just say Jess, Kelli, Kelsey and Andrea where taking me to the Connect 3 concert. I loved their music, in fact when I was 16 I went to my first one and got to meet them. Than at my second one, it was the same deal. However, after the second one Shane wanted to hang out. I agreed that night Kelli, Andrea and my mom got in a car wreck while I chilled with Shane. No one was killed but everyone had a scar from the wreck. I hadn't really talked to the boys since. I had gone to three other concerts but this one was different. Jason randomly called me and said he is putting me on the list for backstage, and that he wanted to see me. I wasn't sure I wanted to go. Shane probably hated me for what I said. That we could never be and than me running out as I did. We soon arrived, "this is it." Jess muttered shoving me towards the backstage entrance, I was going backstage, and not necessarily by choice. Lets say jess was pushing me there and when I got there Shane was there to I guess it would be called intercept me. Soon enough I was sitting on a couch in the middle of the lounge back stage. Jason and Nate had greeted me and even taken pictures with me. Shane however avoided me. I guess I was right about him being mad at me.

SHANE'S POV

"Shane go talk to her" Nate said, irritated. I sighed I know he wanted me to mend things but I couldn't, and that's when I heard.

"Shane can we talk" Cori said softly. I turned towards her, she had her hair the same length but she had highlights now. She also had lost some weight or something. She looked just as beautiful as ever.

"Yeah, Cori of course" I said. She started to walk towards me, than she sat next to me. "Shane I'm sorry," she said, I looked at her odd.

"Sorry about what you didn't do anything? I'm the one who's sorry," I said.

CORI'S POV

Shane and I sat there in silence for about 5 minutes. I looked at the time; the concert would start in 2 hours. I looked back at him. He smiled at me, but it did not look genuine.

"So... You said we needed to talk" Shane said. I nodded.

"Shane I'm so sorry about that night. The way I left, I was just worried." I said.

"Its fine you don't have to apologize. I'm the one who should. I'm sorry I wouldn't let your friends hang out with us that night and I'm sorry they got in a wreck. It's my fault and I'm sorry," he said. I shook my head.

"Shane it's not your fault, that drunk driver was the one at fault. Plus, my friends and my mom are just fine. They have scars but that's normal," I said. He looked at me, and it seemed he was a bit relieved.

"Cori when you left I thought that they had gotten extremely hurt and maybe even killed. But I'm so happy they didn't get killed" he than trailed off. He looked at the ground than up at me, "Cori why did you say no to me that night?"

My eyes got big. I was expecting to talk about that night, but I was hoping to avoid that subject.

"Shane" I said looking towards the door that was still wide open.

"Cori I promise I won't get hurt for what you say or anything. I just want to know why" Shane said, as he gently grabbed my chin and turned my head towards him. I wouldn't look him in the eyes, as he wanted me to. "Cori please just tell me," he said quietly. I bit my lip and than looked into his amber brown eyes.

"Shane, I... Well Shane you know there are a lot of reasons I could say, but I just don't think you'd understand any of them" I said. He looked confused and hurt now.

"Cori just tell me I'll understand best I can," he said.

"Shane, I'm not good for you, I never will be. I have seen girls who love you and they are beautiful and like a model, I'm not. And Shane at the time, I was dating a guy. I'm not now. But Shane there are so many other reasons" I was no longer looking at him, and I kept shaking my head.

"Cori I really don't get you," Shane said now it was my turn to look at him odd.

"Shane what do you mean" I said.

"Cori millions of girls would kill to be in your shoes. Cori out of everyone in the world, I want you. I want to take you on a date get closer to you; because I love, the fans don't get me wrong, but you're different, in a good way. I haven't seen anyone in my dreams as much as I've seen you," he said. He looked into my eyes the whole entire time.

"Shane, you are so blind," I said

"I'm not blind, I can see your beautiful, and I can see a lot of other things" I sighed.

"I meant your blind with stubbornness. You always want it your way."

"No I don't," he said. I gave him a look that said, 'you know I'm right', and shook my head.

"Hey Shane its time for the meet and greet" Jason said from the door I looked over at Jason and smiled. He smiled back. Shane got up and looked at me.

"Cori after the show come back, back stage please." he said quietly. I nodded as I stood up and walked to the door with him. He put his hand on my shoulder and gently turned me towards him and looked into my eyes. I just smiled and laughed as he made a face at me.

"Shane, go meet the fans," I said laughing. He smiled, and shrugged, than walked away. I suddenly felt a hand on my other shoulder and turned around to see Jason.

"You know Cori in the past three years he hasn't gotten over you." Jason said. I shook my head.

"I know he's dated other girls," I said.

"Yeah but he compared everyone to you. The girls usually got sick of him and fast because he wouldn't shut up about you," Jason said as he patted my shoulder. I just rolled my eyes.

"Cori, he doesn't think I know but he has a reoccurring nightmare about you. He always sighs in relief when I tell him you're ok"

"How would you know with out him knowing?"

"He always yells your name sounding like he's searching than wakes up"

I looked towards the floor, and thought of why Shane would have nightmares of me. He had to be scared of me.

"Cori, I have to go but come back after the show please I think we'd all like to see you again" Jason said, I nodded. As he walked away, I turned and walked the opposite way of him. I soon found a security guard and had him lead me out towards my seat. When my friends came in view I thanked him, and than walked towards them. As I got to my seat, I put my pass into my shirt as to not really, let it be seen by the fans.

"So how was it?" Jess asked as I sat in between her and Andrea.

"It was good," I said not wanting to get into anything really.

"Did you hug Shane?" Kelli asked from the other side of Andrea. I smiled.

"No but I hugged Nate and Jason and got pictures with them" I said quietly.

"How did you get a backstage pass?" a girl said from behind me. I slowly turned around

"Since when is that any of your business?" Andrea said from next to me.

"Since I'm their biggest fan," the girl said rudely. I could hear the snickers from my friends as the girl glared at all of us.

"Their biggest fan wouldn't have worn a dress" Andrea half-laughed. The girl was in a fancy cocktail dress and we all knew that the boys loved when girls made shirts and got creative.

"Yes they would because the boys love when girls dress up"

"Not when it's not a concert," I mumbled, the boys did love the girls dressing up but they wanted to see the fans get into the music and know that the fan loved the music and the songs.

"Well I know that you shouldn't have gotten a backstage pass. That outfit is horrible." she said. I just smirked.

"Yeah, my outfit sucks. It sucks so bad, that Jason, Nate and Shane all told me I looked nice. And oh yeah I guess my sleeve sucks too" I said standing up. On the sleeve of my shirt had Nate's, and Jason's signature. I was sick of fans that just because they dressed up or thought they were better because they where thin and model like. I glared at the girl, and that's when the girl shoved me. I flipped over the chair behind me and landed head first on the cement. I was awake long enough that in the corner of my eye, I saw the blood start to fall onto the cement than I blacked out.

JOE'S POV

"Thank you, Salt Lake City," I yelled into the microphone. We had just finished a second encore. Jason said that Cori agreed to come back backstage after the show.

"Where is she?" I muttered as I paced across the dressing room. It had been a half hour, at least, since the show ended. Nate just put his head is his hands. As Jason shook his head.

"I'll call her," Jason said as he took out his phone. I took his seat on the couch.

"Shane I don't think she would ditch us like that she'll probably be here soon." Nate said quietly

KELLI POV

I sat there with Jess, Kelsey, and Andrea. I looked at the clock on Cori's phone. The concert was probably over by now and Cori was all bandaged and now sleeping in the hospital room. Suddenly Cori's phone started ringing. A picture of a lion came up. I answered it hesitantly.

"Hello" I said.

'Cori, where are you?'

"Uh… Cori can't come to the phone right now," I said.

'Why not, and who is this?'

"This is Kelli, and Cori got injured before the concert and is right now in the hospital. Who is this?"

JASON'S POV

"She's what?" I asked, shocked

'Uh… in the hospital, I promise she will be fine'

"What happened?" I asked.

'A girl started giving Cori crap, and the girl started claiming things. Cori got mad at her the girl shoved her and Cori flipped over the chair behind her and Cori fell onto the cement head first and cracked open her head.' Kelli rambled. My mind just followed the story and I felt panicked.

"What hospital are you at" I asked cutting her sentence she was finishing short.

'uh were at the university hospital' she said.

"Ok thanks" I said hurriedly, than hung up. I didn't care what anyone said, I was going to go check on Cori with or without anyone. I went past Shane and Nate and grabbed my wallet.

"Jason where are you going" Shane asked.

"To see Cori," I said as I walked out the door. I heard two sets of footsteps behind me.

"What's wrong with Cori?" Nate asked.

"She's at the hospital, just let's get in the rental and I'll explain on the way," I said as I quickly walked out to the car. I could hear Shane muttering something I couldn't quite hear. We quickly got in the rental car and I sped off towards the hospital as fast as I could. We arrived there in about ten minutes. I quickly called Cori's cell hoping someone would answer and tell us the room number.

'Hello' someone answered

"It's Jason what room is Cori in" I asked.

' uh… room… hang on let me check… room 342, it's on the third floor'

"Thanks" I said than hung up, we quickly went in and started to run up the stairs. We soon got to the room, and stepped inside. Shane ran over to Cori as soon as he entered the room.

SHANE'S POV

I was on the verge of tears; the girl I loved was injured.

"Cori," I said looking at her, I than turned to the short blonde, who was on the other side of the bed. "Why did it have to happen to Cori?" I asked as tears started down my cheeks. I couldn't find any more words, to say.

"Shane stop crying please" I heard the soft familiar voice say. I looked up to see Cori softly smiling at me.

"I thought you were in a coma or something" I said my eyes huge. She smiled.

"No I was just asleep, I woke up as the doctors where bandaging my head, I told them I was tired and they said I could go to sleep so I did. And you just woke me up" she said. I than just hugged her, I couldn't think of anything else to do.

"Oww… Shane could you be more careful with the injured one" Cori said. I softly set her back to where she was laying.

"I'm so sorry," I said. She just softly laughed.

"It's fine," she said, I than kissed her cheek.

"You missed," she mumbled. I looked at her odd. She just pulled me down softly and planted a kiss on my lips. A few seconds later, she broke away.

"That's what you're supposed to do," she said looking into my eyes. I smiled and softly kissed her. I broke away, and than just sat looking at her, as the rest of the room started talking.

"Cori, promise me some thing," I said quietly.

"Sure Shane what do you want me to promise you" She said softly.

"Promise you won't run off on me again" I said, hoping it wasn't too sudden to say. I didn't want to scare her off.

"I promise I will never run off on you again. If you promise me something"

"And what's that?" I asked.

"Promise you'll call me at least once a month" she said as she bit her lip. I smiled.

"I promise I will call you at least once a week" I smiled, her eyes lit up.

"Shane you were only supposed to promise once a month" she said.

"Well I figure I'd have to call my girlfriend at least once a week" I smirked, hoping my plan would work.

"Shane did you just ask me out?" she asked, I nodded. A huge smile appeared on her face. "Yes Shane I'll be your girlfriend"


End file.
